Sighs Sequel to Smiles
by tragicpoet54
Summary: Continuation of Smiles. Joker is released from Arkham and Crane redoes his Toxin. They are drawn to each other and Scarecrow uses that to his advantage. Scarecrow/Joker/Crane.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome! This is the much anticipated sequel to Smiles! Sighs. Yeah, I know, original. But anyway, I want to thank EVERYONE for their amazing comments. You guys have really given me the motivation to keep writing, and because of that I actually managed to complete a story! I've never done that. So. This story basically picks up where the other one left off, only the time line is closer to when Ras comes to Gotham in the movie Batman Begins. I'm trying to keep this believable in the time line. Also, if you don't like slash (Crane and Joker being gay together) then I suggest you don't read this. I make as believable as I can, but it's still slash. Just to warn you. And if you're not happy with it, please don't flame me. I finished Smiles without adding a slash element so the readers who don't like it will be satisfied. This fic is for my slash buddies:)

Things went back to normal; well, relatively normal. Crane was contacted by Ras Al' Gul and presented with an interesting opportunity. Ras also provided a new substance for his toxin and Scarecrow was quite happy with it. Instead of merely triggering a rapid releasing of the hormone responsible for fear like Crane's toxin, Ras's flower caused powerful hallucinations. Together the agents resulted in a new avenue of studies for Jonathan and more entertainment for Scarecrow.

Joker, on the other hand, began building his name. Winding up in Arkham was entirely an accident. He had no idea the young man he had been pursuing was a doctor in Arkham that had a hobby of dressing up to go spying in the slums on the outskirts of Gotham. His buddies had walked in on such a display of torture and sexual madness that they decided to bring him to Arkham instead of turning him in to the police. This actually worked to the Joker's favor, as now he could gather a gang with a fresh face.

Sometimes Jonathan would think of the Joker when he was in the background letting Scarecrow bob and yell at the newest subject. As interesting as it was to watch people react to the hallucinogen, he knew they always would, and that bored him. He really wanted to know if, now, the toxin would effect the Joker. The Joker was afraid of affection, so what would his hallucinations be? The face of a motherly woman? Hands all over him, delicately stroking? It almost depressed him not knowing.

One night, when Jonathan was making the cues for Scarecrow to take off the mask, Scarecrow decided to break the silence and confront him.

_Jonathan._

What is it?

_You can't stop thinking about him, Jonathan_.

I told you not to speak to me.

_Yes, you did, but I thought I had something to say that might warrant your attention._

Go ahead.

_He thinks about you Jonathan. He wants to see you again._

How would you know that? You're in my head, not his.

_Yes, but I see things that you don't. When you're staring out at the city, pondering your calculations, I look through your eyes and see things you don't pay attention to. Like the man who hides in the shadows to watch you._

How do you even know if it's him?

_He has green hair and a face too white to be normal._

Why would he watch me? If he really wants to see me, then why doesn't he just break in and talk to me himself?

_He's afraid Jonathan._

…Explain.

_He's afraid of _me_ Jonathan._

Why are you telling me this?

_I'm bored Jonathan._

Stop using my name! And don't talk to me anymore!

It bothered him the rest of the night until he got home. He stared at the glass doors of his balcony for a long time. Why was Scarecrow doing this? Was he making it up? Was the Joker really out there?

Crane opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony as he did every night. He pretended to survey the city while casting a quick glance down.

There was a man in the shadows. He was wearing purple.

_You see Jonathan?_

Shut up. I'm not letting you out. You can watch. That's it. You do any more and I let him go. End your fun.

He was really there. But why? Did he have a death wish? Did he want to see Jonathan, or Scarecrow? Well Crane knew who he was going to see, no matter who the Joker wanted.

"I know you're there, Joker."

Crane turned around and went back inside, leaving the sliding glass door open. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of Bourbon. He finished the first glass and by the time he was done pouring the second one, Joker was standing in his living room staring at him.

"And what does the good doctor want?"

"Why have you been stalking me?"

The Joker laughed. "_Stalking_ you? Do I follow you to work and write love letters that appear mysteriously on your pillow when you wake up? _No_."

That laugh stirred something in Crane, and he had to consciously keep his breathing even.

"You're out there every night. Why?"

"I'm doing the same thing you do, enjoying the scenery."

Crane's eyes dilated much like they did back in those sessions that seemed so long ago.

"Back to that I see. You want me to pet you again, Joker? Want me to soothe away the internal scars that you expressed by carving them into your face?"

It was Joker's turn to snarl. Crane's sardonic tone thrilled him, but the blatant truth of his last statement reminded him that within Crane lay the one thing he feared. He moved closer to Crane and licked his lips obscenely.

Crane had to resists the urge to back away. They were back to their games of power. A fine line of control. Crane wouldn't back off this time. He couldn't let the Joker scare him. Since the Scarecrow had been released he had learned quite a few things about himself. He could be strong in the face of his fears, stronger than he used to pretend to be, and this time it was real. He planted his feat and lifted his chin up.

Then the Joker surprised him.

"I want to talk to Scarecrow."

This made Crane pause. He wanted to talk to _Scarecrow_? He was _afraid_ of Scarecrow. Why on earth would he want to talk to him?

"Too bad. He doesn't come out anymore. He's gone."

"Oh, I don't believe you. He can't be gone, not completely. What about when you're wearing your mask, hmm? He takes control then, doesn't he? And you can't help to resist."

The slightest shift in weight. "Why do you want to talk to him?"

Joker got closer. Much closer. Crane could smell his rancid breath. "That's between him and me. You can take notes. I bet you're just _itching_ to try out your latest _flavor_ on me. You'll actually get to now."

Oh what a tempting offer! He so wanted to do it. What harm could it bring? Scarecrow was, after all, the one thing Joker feared, so really Crane was safe. And Scarecrow really wanted to do it. Crane could feel it.

"Follow me."

Crane took off his glasses and set them on the counter before heading into his bedroom. He purposely made sure he closed the door a little after he went in so he had a few seconds ahead of the Joker. He quickly grabbed his toxin and his mask. When Joker entered the room, Crane blasted him and shoved his mask on.

Not expecting Crane to be so quick, Joker stumbled and fell back onto the bed. Seeing this as an excellent opportunity, Scarecrow leaned against him and pined his hands above his head as he thrashed about and closed his eyes.

"_Open your eyes! Look at me!"_

"NO! No no no!" Joker sounded like a wounded animal. Inside, Jonathan was fascinated. It was working.

Scarecrow released one hand and gently stroked Joker's cheek.

"_Shhh. Hush. Open your eyes Joker."_ It was amazing how soft he sounded. The tenderness sounded so real, and it had exactly the effect that he wanted.

Joker whimpered with fear and opened his eyes for a second, and then closed them again, shaking his head.

"You wanted to talk to me Joker. Here I am!" Scarecrow let go of Joker's hands so that he could take Joker's head between his hands and whisper _"Open your eyes little clown."_

Joker's eyes snapped opened, wide with shock. He had been called that before. He couldn't remember when or by whom, but the memory resonated something powerful. Echoes of emotions he had never felt before drifted within him.

It was just too good. Jonathan pushed his way through, shoving Scarecrow to the side. "What do you see Joker?"

Joker knew who he was talking to. "Go away! I want Scarecrow! Go away go away!" He closed his eyes and started thrashing again.

"I won't go until you tell me what you see!"

"Then put your mask back on! I don't want to see it!"

What? Crane _was_ wearing his mask. Joker saw just Crane's face? How could he be afraid of just his face? He had seen it before without reacting like this.

"See what Joker? What do you not want to see? Tell me!"

"STOP! Stop it!"

"Stop what Joker? What am I doing? I'll stop if you tell me. Stop what?"

"CRYING!"

Whoa. _That_ took Crane by surprise. He let go of Joker momentarily. Joker was afraid of seeing _him cry_? His guard was down just long enough for Joker to spring up and dart for the door.

Scarecrow took control. He made it to the door before Joker and wrapped his arms around him. _"Shh. Shhh."_ That soothing tone again.

Joker froze and took a shaky breath.

"_It's me, Joker,"_ said Scarecrow. _"What did you want to talk about?"_

Joker couldn't move. Crane's body was wrapped around his and he was stunned by the intimacy of it. He was used to invading other's space, but no one had ever done that to him. He was shocked. He felt a trickle of some feeling, but he didn't know what it was.

Scarecrow combed his fingers through Joker's hair and shifted his weight side to side, almost rocking him.

Joker tensed even more and tried to escape but he was paralyzed by this new feeling he couldn't explain.

"_It's just gonna get worse if you don't tell me, little clown."_

Joker took a sharp breath and burrowed his head into Scarecrow's neck, bracing himself. The burlap was surprising soft, worn down by frequent use.

Scarecrow grinned. Inside, Jonathan was waiting impatiently. He had so many questions, and Scarecrow wasn't getting any answers!

_I'm getting there Jonathan._

HURRY UP.

Joker didn't know what was going on. One minute he was standing in the dark with Crane wrapped around him and the next he was lying down. He felt a coolness against his back and he realized he wasn't wearing anything but pants. Scarecrow took off his mask.

What are you doing!? Put that back on!

_Be patient Jonathan. What better way to be intimate than with your delicate little mouth? I'm getting the answers to your questions._

Jonathan scoffed but remained silent.

"_Joker, Joker open your eyes."_

He shook his head and spoke in a raspy voice. "I don't want to see him! I want you, not him."

Scarecrow considered this. Jonathan was listening very intently.

"_You want me Joker? What do you mean? You have my attention. I'm right here."_

Joker whined again and turned his head to the side, trying to hide in the sheets. Scarecrow guided his head back and bent closer, so they were cheek to cheek.

"_Tell me what you want Joker. Why do you want to talk to me?"_

When Joker didn't answer Scarecrow began drifting his fingers across Joker's chest. Crane's hands were soft and almost feminine; it amused Scarecrow because it made his touches softer, which frightened the Joker even more.

"_Joker, this is your last warning,"_ this was whispered against Joker's lips, Crane's forehead resting on Joker's.

When Joker made no response, Scarecrow smiled and kissed him.

What are you doing! Stop! Stop now!

Scarecrow ignored him and moved his lips tenderly against Joker's.

Joker finally found his voice. "NO! NO! Not that! Not like that!"

Jonathan swore.

Scarecrow twitched and raised his eyes brows. _"Come again?"_

Joker yanked his hand free and placed it on Crane's lower back, pulling him closer. And then he rotated his hips, grinding up into Crane roughly.

Understanding lit up Scarecrow's eyes. Jonathan wanted to throw up.

Scarecrow grabbed Joker's hair and yanked hard, exposing his neck. He bit down hard.

"_Is this what you want Joker? You want to be fucked? You want me to fuck you?"_

Joker moaned piteously and nodded.

Scarecrow made a deep, possessive sound. Jonathan wanted to cry.

"_Why should I give you what you want when you won't even look at me?"_

Joker tensed and squinted his eyes open. All he saw was Scarecrow, mouth smirking and eyes flaming with lust.

Joker's face relaxed.

"_See? The effects wore off. No more crying Jonathan. What a funny thing to see,"_ he laughed and tightened his grip in Joker's hair.

Joker bit his bottom lip for a second and then stared strait into Scarecrow's eyes with resolve.

"Harder."

Scarecrow growled again and tugged as hard as he could, pushing down on Joker's shoulders with his other hand so he could pull roughly without shifting Joker's position.

Joker went limp and sucked in air through his teeth, making a hissing sound. _This_ he could understand. This he knew how to deal with. His nerves processed this much better. Pain. Delicious, wonderful, addicting pain.

"MORE."

Scarecrow chuckled and tugged Joker's ear roughly with his teeth. _"Such a demanding little slut, aren't you?"_

Joker huffed contently. "Mmhmm."

Scarecrow couldn't believe how excited he was getting. _"You like that Joker? You like being called a dirty little slut?"_

Joker moaned and shut his eyes, rolling his head to the side in submission. He had never run across someone who sparked fear in him. Joker didn't bow to just anyone, but Scarecrow had gained his respect. It was because of this that Joker allowed himself to let go. The only time he normally let go was when he was killing. No one had ever deserved to control him in any way. Scarecrow had changed that.

Scarecrow allowed it and bit down so hard he drew blood. "_Dirty fucking whore."_ Scarecrow traced the bite mark with his fingers and then squeezed it, gathering the blood. _"Taste this."_

Scarecrow shoved his fingers into Joker's mouth. When Joker tasted his own blood he moaned and sucked hungrily. Scarecrow felt his fingers tickle Joker's throat.

"_You like sucking, don't you?"_

Joker grabbed Scarecrow's hand in response and shoved it down his throat as far as it would go.

"_Would you like to suck my cock bitch?"_

Joker whined and nodded quickly.

Stop Scarecrow. Please stop. Stop now.

"_You've even managed to get Jonathan begging, Joker. Maybe I should make _you_ beg. Why should I give you what you want? _I'm_ the one is control."_

Scarecrow let go of his grip and sat up, moving like he was going to get off of the Joker.

Joker's impulses were working this time. He jolted up and gripped the front of Crane's jacket.

"NO! Don't stop! Don't stop! I don't want you to stop!"

Scarecrow grabbed Joker's wrists and tried to pull them off of him. _"I don't care what you want."_

Jonathan was holding his breath.

Joker looked frantic and shook Scarecrow. Asking Scarecrow had been hard enough. Now he had to _beg_?

"DAMN YOU! PLEASE!"

Scarecrow shoved Joker back down onto the bed and dug his nails into Joker's shoulders, grinding his hips down.

Joker cried out at the friction. It was too much. His pants were so tight they were hurting.

Scarecrow panted and thanked Jonathan for his long nails while digging then into Joker's chest as he created deep scratches that left little trails of blood.

Joker arched and nearly screamed in pleasure.

_Jonathan. Look at him Jonathan. I've done everything you wanted me to. You got your answers. He's given up control. He's _surrendered_ Jonathan._

That caught Jonathan's attention. As much as he was disgusted at Scarecrow's behavior, he was right. This is what he wanted. Joker was helpless. _Begging_. Jonathan smiled.

"_Time for me to go, Joker."J_

And he was gone, melted back into Crane's mind, pushing Jonathan out to the front.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thank you everyone for your great comments! This chapter has a slight bit of fluff, and I'm hoping I did it ok and that it doesn't seem OOC. I just saw the opportunity for it and I couldn't resist! This picks up right from the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy and let me know how I did!

***

Crane found himself straddled on top of the Joker, erection throbbing, heart racing, breathing fast. There was blood under his nails and his jacket was on the floor.

Joker snapped to attention and grabbed Crane before he could get away. He sat up and forced Crane onto his back, restraining his hands.

"WHERE IS HE! BRING HIM BACK!"

Crane struggled and thrashed. "LET ME GO!"

"BRING HIM BACK!"

"I CAN'T!"

"What do you mean you can't!"

"HE LEFT! HE'S GONE!"

Joker growled in frustration and ground against Crane. If he couldn't have what he wanted then he would at least get something.

Crane tried. He really did. But he couldn't stop the moan that fell out of his mouth. The friction felt so good, and Joker surrounded him, enveloped him. He couldn't escape. And he was afraid. Fear flooded Crane's veins and clouded his thoughts.

"_Admit it Jonathan."_

"Scarecrow!"

Joker tilted his head and stared.

"_You were mad at me because _I_ was the one in control. I was getting what _I_ wanted and you weren't getting what _you_ wanted."_

Joker was simply fascinated. Scarecrow was talking and then Crane was. It was like watching an actor have a dialogue with another person but by himself.

"NO!" Crane was thrashing, shaking his head side to side, trying to get out from underneath the Joker.

"_Yes Jonathan. You don't want _me_ to fuck Joker; you want _him_ to fuck _you_. You _want_ to be afraid."_

"NO! NO!"

"Oh?" Now isn't _this_ interesting? You want me to fuck you _Jonny_? You want me to make you _scream_?"

Crane shook his head and shut his eyes but Joker could feel Crane's erection harden and throb at his words.

Joker ground down again, but this time he didn't stop. He went faster and faster and leaned down to take Crane's mouth in his own.

Crane kissed back. He couldn't help it. He tried rolling his hips with the Joker's and he felt a sharp pressure at the base of his spine. He wanted more of it.

Scarecrow pulled Crane's head away and spoke.

"_He wants knives, Joker. Get your knives_."

Crane's eyes widened in terror. "NO! DON'T!"

"Heh heh. You _are_ a fun toy Jonny. Scarecrow, keep him still."

"NO!"

Scarecrow took control again so Joker could get to his coat and pull out several knives. He walked back slowly, looking predatorily down at Crane. He held a knife to Crane's throat and Scarecrow vanished again.

"You're wearing way too much clothing Jonny."

While holding a knife to Crane's throat with his left hand he used the knife in his right hand to rip open Crane's shirt.

"Mmm, you _are_ pale. Ever heard of the sun?"

"Ever heard of a shower?"

Crane was livid. How dare Scarecrow find this out and tell Joker against his will? Damn him!

Joker brought that knife up and stuck it in Crane's mouth.

"Maybe I should cut out that nasty tongue of yours."

Crane didn't know why he did it. He didn't know where it came from. And he didn't know why it made him excited but instead of freezing when he felt the blade hit his tongue he closed his eyes and wrapped his mouth around it, very gently sucking.

The sight was incredibly erotic. Joker had struck gold. He had to thank Scarecrow later. He slightly nudged the blade to the left and cut the side of Crane's mouth.

Crane gave in. There was no going back. He just wanted his pants _off_. He kept his eyes closed and whimpered when he felt the blade cut into his mouth. The coppery taste of blood mixed with the cool taste of steel.

Joker flipped the knife at Crane's neck over so that the very tip made a fine line down his chest until the blade stopped at his pants line.

Crane arched and bit down, causing the blade to cut more into his mouth.

"How about we go deeper, hmm?"

Joker undid Crane's belt and tugged his pants off. Crane's erection was lying flat on his stomach and already wet with pre cum.

"Who's the dirty one now Jonny?" Joker laid the knife flat against Crane's erection and he whimpered. "And I thought _I_ was masochistic."

Crane stopped sucking on the blade and let it hang on his bottom lip. He took a few shallow breaths.

"I'm not."

Joker laughed. "You're _not_ eh?"

Joker brought the knife up and cut a small gash into Crane's chest.

Crane cried out in pain.

"Stop it!"

Joker was confused. He did it again. Crane's erection started flagging.

"Hmm. You really don't like it. You seemed to like sucking on it though."

"That's different."

"Different? HA!" Joker traced Crane's lip with the knife. "This blade was in your mouth. With just a little _push_ I could make you choke on your own blood. How—"

Crane moaned. Joker stopped and considered it.

"What if I drag the knife down here?" he brought the knife back down to Crane's erection and tangled the blade in the curls. He smiled that wicked smile. "It would be _so_ easy. All my knives are _sharp_."

Crane was fully hard again. Joker started understanding.

"SO. It's the danger. The _threat_. The _anticipation_. You're turned on by _fear_ Jonny."

Crane sighed and lifted his hips, trying to get the Joker to pay attention.

"So _that's_ why you let me in. You aren't afraid of your other experiments, are you? That gas really works on them, so you can control them. You couldn't control me and that excited you. _Tch_, you dirty little boy."

Crane sighed in frustration. "Would you stop talking and just take your pants off?"

Joker licked his lips. "Mmmm. And then what do you want me to do?"

He was being so annoying. Crane did not want to say it, he just wanted it done. So to avoid saying anything, Crane guided the fingers wrapped around the blade hovering on his lips into his mouth and sucked.

"Hmm you want to suck my cock hmm?"

Crane made a face and took the fingers out of his mouth. He grabbed Joker wrist and led it down between his legs.

"AH!" And without warning Joker pushed his two wet fingers into Crane.

Crane _mewled_. He squirmed and writhed, trying to get Joker's fingers to _move_.

"Heh heh. Just look at you. All limbs and pale skin. And those beautiful _eyes_."

So Joker _did_ like his eyes.

You—you sound like…like you've gone sssoft Joker."

"Mmm. Nope. Nice and hard," he grinned and patted his groin.

Crane rolled his eyes. Joker let go of the knife and slid in a third finger. Crane felt his muscles expand and contract, adjusting to the new intrusion. He sighed and let his eyes flutter shut.

"Ah Ah. Open those eyes."

It was difficult. The pleasure was so intense. "You l-like my eyes, don't y-you? Admit it." And he stared strait into Joker's eyes as he licked his bottom lip and then held it between his teeth.

Crane was such a sex kitten! He was beautiful, and his erection throbbed with every word Joker said. Joker was almost hesitant to grant himself any pleasure because he wanted to focus purely on Crane.

Joker's fingers moved in and out, slowly gaining momentum as Crane loosened up. The faster he went the wider Crane opened his legs, until his knees were bent and he could use his feet to move his hips up and down onto Joker's fingers.

"Mmm, I could watch you like this forever."

Crane's eyes widened and his mouth went dry. "NO! N-NO!"

"You say no quite a bit Crane. _Maybe_, if you say _yes_, instead, I'll go a little farther." To illustrate his point Joker set down the other knife and wrapped his hand loosely around Crane's erection and _tugged_.

"Yes!"

Worked like a charm.

Joker started scissoring and twisting his fingers upward, where he felt a chance in texture. This change in texture soon meant that Crane's body spasmed for a second and he cried out in pleasure, pleasantly surprising the Joker.

"Hmm…what was _that_? Let's do it again."

"Y-yes!" Crane panted.

A few more times and Joker realized that Crane wasn't going to last long if he kept doing _that_. As fun as it was to see Crane thrash and writhe, Joker was literally going nuts himself. He withdrew his fingers and stripped off his pants, groaning at the wonderful feeling of being released.

When Joker pulled his fingers out without telling him, Crane felt like he had something besides fingers ripped from him. His control was already gone, and dignity was being shed by both of them, so it took him a few moments to figure out what it was.

It was his autonomy.

In that instant he realized several things. One of them was that as soon as this was over, and it was rapidly reaching that point, Joker would leave and go back to whatever it was he was plotting. Another, more aggravating thing he realized was that he didn't want the Joker to step out of his life. But the most infuriating fact was that Scarecrow had seen this coming. Scarecrow knew things about himself that even he didn't know. Not only did wanting the Joker to stay mean that he wanted something that would be a hindrance on his independence, which was entirely contrary to his nature, but the reality that Scarecrow had caused this to happen was more proof that he was steadily loosing grip of his life, of himself. How much more would change? The uncertainty of it all didn't necessarily frighten Crane; it just left him feeling disconnected from himself.

Something wasn't right. Crane was staring off intently and he was starting to get soft. Joker growled and grabbed one of his knifes, holding it against Crane's throat again.

_Click click_. "Pay attention Jonny boy. No getting lost in that complicated mind of yours. You stay here. Or, if you'd like to make things interesting, I could_ force_ you to pay attention, hmm?"

Crane was jerked back into reality by a chill that ran through him when he felt the blade graze his neck and heard Joker's threat.

"And how would you do that Joker?"

Crane's voice was even and sharp, distinctly lacking its hazed abandon that came with complete arousal. It angered the Joker immensely.

He grabbed the other knife, which had a smooth, thick, black rubber handle and shoved it into Crane's mouth. It took a second for it to register before Crane started wrapping his tongue around it.

"Mmm, very good Jonny. Be good and keep those beauties focused on me. That's a good boy."

Knife back at his neck, Joker rasping obscenities at him, and the feel of a phallic object bobbing at the back of his throat all brought Crane back to full arousal and he was anticipating Joker to straddle him, but instead the knife was pulled out of his mouth and shoved into him.

"Nnnghh!"

"Ever been fucked with an object before Jonny?"

The rubber had a peculiar way of tugging his sensitive flesh in a way that demanded his full attention. He wanted it deeper.

"ANSWER ME!"

That earned him more pressure from the knife at his neck and he felt it more as he swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed against it.

"No. No I haven't."

"Heh. Ever been fucked at all, little boy?"

Honestly, Crane hadn't had the most active sex life. He didn't consider himself to necessarily have a defined orientation, his moral structure was too loose for that, but he never really had any experiences with men before either. He vaguely remembered being hit on at a bar by a tough looking man wearing a brown leather jacket, but his arrogance had rubbed Crane the wrong way and when he accepted the man's offer to be walked to his car, he gassed him as soon as they reached the parking lot.

"No. Have you Joker?"

Joker snarled and thrust the knife deeper.

"You don't get to ask questions now."

Just for that Joker decided that he wouldn't give Crane the pleasure of being genuinely fucked. He ruthlessly pumped the handle in and out, keeping Crane's hips down with his other hand.

"J-Joker! Joker m-more!"

"Heh heh."

Satisfied with Crane's plea, Joker wrapped his hand around Crane's erection and pumped in time with the knife. It didn't take long for Crane to reach his long awaited climax, his fits clenched in the sheets, mouth agape in a keening cry.

The Joker had been expecting Crane to then suck him off, but it didn't exactly turn out that way.

Crane was shaken. He hadn't orgasmed like that for a long, long time. He just wanted to lie there tangled in the sheets and ignore the unpleasant thoughts that started filtering into his mind. He closed his eyes.

"Ah AH, what do you think you're doing Jonny, open those eyes."

Crane just didn't want to face him. It was Joker's turn, and soon as that was over, he'd either have to go through the embarrassing situation of asking Joker to stay, or dealing with the confusing emotional turmoil of him actually leaving.

When Crane didn't open his eyes, Joker got angry.

"JONATHAN CRANE LISTEN TO ME!"

Crane's eyes snapped open.

"_You are not allowed to call him Jonathan, Joker."_

Shit.

Scarecrow flipped Joker over, landing on top of him and pinning him. He looked pissed. Indeed the passive look that Crane had been wearing was gone and replaced with icy fury.

"_Pay attention Joker. As much as you like getting under people's skin and laughing as you leave them broken, you aren't going to do that _this_ time_."

Joker found this amusing.

"Oh? And why _not_?"

Scarecrow's face softened, and he _nuzzled_ Joker's cheek. Joker seized up.

"_Because if you do, I'll make_ love _to you. Nice_," he inched closer with every word. "_And gentle_."

Joker was shocked.

"A-and, why, exactly, would you do that?"

"_Because Jonathan doesn't have the guts to tell you he wants you to stay."_

_That_ didn't make sense.

"He wants me to stay? Become his little caretaker and keep the big bad monsters away?"

Joker had a fit of giggles.

Scarecrow ended it by caressing his cheek and kissing him lightly.

"_Whatever it is he wants out of you, you're gonna give him."_

Scarecrow had another thing coming if he really thought Joker was going to comply with that. Joker listened only to himself.

"And why do you care so much, dear Scarecrow, what the sniveling little boy wants?"

Scarecrow sat up and gently caressed Joker's sides, up and down.

"_How would you respond if I told you that despite your scars, and your obvious insanity, you're quite beautiful, Joker?"_

Joker tried to laugh, but it came out nervous.

"_So Joker,"_ Scarecrow sensually ground his hips into Joker's. _"Are you going to cooperate?"_

Joker was sweating, but his erection would not go away.

"Wh-what do I have to do?"

Scarecrow smiled.

"_Good. You have two options. I can make love to you and thus make you faint from fear so little Jonathan can come to wrapped in your arms, or, I fuck you and then when I give control back to Jonathan, you wrap you arms around him and tell him to go to sleep. Either way, you're staying here tonight, and you're not turning your back on him."_

Joker gulped and wondered how he'd gotten into this mess.

"Fuck me."

Scarecrow's feather light touches immediately became high pressure scratching, and his gentle rubbing became animalistic grinding. Joker huffed in surprise and let his eyes close as he let the pleasure take over.

Scarecrow growled low.

"_Now you may like pain, fucking whore, but Jonathan _does not_. You hurt him and I will strap you down and forcefully make love to you. Understood?"_

Joker hastily nodded.

"_Good."_

Scarecrow took Joker in hand and roughly, mercilessly stroked him to climax. He bit and scratched and pulled Joker's nipples until they bled. Joker almost screamed as he came.

Then fingers with his own cum on them were thrust into his mouth and he obediently sucked them clean.

"_Such a dirty little slut aren't you?"_ Joker moaned and nodded. _"As long as you obey and take care of Jonathan's wishes, even if he doesn't tell you, you will get this as your reward."_

Now _that_ interested the Joker. Violent sex whenever he wanted? That was hard to come by. If he somehow could maintain enough freedom to operate his dealings within the city then everything would play into his hand.

Joker nodded in agreement and sighed. Now came the unpleasant part. Scarecrow released his grip on Jonathan's consciousness and Crane came to the front, dazed, confused, and flailing.

"What's going on? Scarecrow? Scarecrow!" He turned to the Joker. "Where is he!"

Joker rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to know where he is so badly? He's gone. Let's go to sleep." He tried to be subtle about it. Not make a big deal. Reach out to Crane and gather him in. No such luck.

"What? No!" Crane's cheeks were getting red and his pupils dilated. He sat up leaning against him hands, ready to bolt.

A grin tugged at Joker's mouth. Crane really _did_ want this. Good, it made it easier. If it was something that Crane was _hiding_, that he was _denying_, then not only could the Joker do it without being afraid of it, he could relish in it because he could hold the truth against Crane and taunt him with it.. He was used to other's not liking him invade their personal space. If Crane was gonna act like it bothered him, even though it didn't, it subconsciously made the Joker more comfortable.

Joker tackled Crane and pinned him again.

"As much as you'd _like_ to deny it, _Jonny_, I know what you _really_ want. I've seen into your head."

"Only because Scarecrow knocked me out and told you against my will!"

Not having a response to that, Joker fell back on his impulses and shut Crane up by kissing him. It worked remarkably well, as Crane instantly melted into it, not having the time to think and compose himself.

Joker pulled back and tried not to smirk.

"So do you _really_ want me to leave, Jonny?"

Crane took a breath.

"I want you to _stop_ calling me Jonny."

"Mmm, maybe I will if you answer the question."

"…you're not going to ever stop are you?"

"Hmm there's no reason for me not to refrain from calling you Jonny _all_ the time, now is there?"

The predatory grin Joker gave was sending a message. He was willing to respect Crane's wishes for normal circumstances. But in _special_ ones…

Crane sighed, coming to terms with _compromising_ with the _Joker_.

"That the best I'm going to get? Fine."

"Ah ah now Crane. Do you want me to leave?"

On the surface Crane looked like one might when solving a difficult math problem. Internally, Crane was desperately searching for Scarecrow. Scarecrow understood his desires, while Jonathan did not. When Scarecrow proved to have vanished, Crane was forced to make the decision on his own.

"No."

"No? You want me to _stay_?" He sounded like he was telling the funniest joker he'd ever heard.

"If you're going to be an ass about it—"

"If you're gonna be a wimp about it—"

"If you're just going to mock me—"

"I can always call Scarecrow—"

"YES! Yes alright?" Crane shouted. "I want you to stay."

Crane was fuming and blushing at the same time. He looked entirely vulnerable, agitated and naked, eyes wide and motions frantic. Joker was discovering that he had a lot more self control than he thought; not that he really needed it or anything, but at least he didn't laugh in Crane's face.

"There now _see_? Not the hardest thing to do is it?"

Crane simply rolled over and turned off the light, his back to Joker.

"Goodnight Joker."

Joker smiled deviously.

"Goodnight Crane."

_Rustle rustle._

"…Joker?"

"Mmm?"

"Please stay on your side of the bed."

"But isn't this nice? All comfy and close."

"You're going to push me off the bed."

Joker let go of Crane and scooted back to his side.

"Then c'mere."

"What?"

"_Come here,_" and the Joker reached out to Crane yanking him into his arms.

"…is this really necessary?"

Joker chuckled. "Denial is so _cute_ on you."

Crane did _not_ like being called cute, but he found he couldn't refute the fact that he was verbally denying it. In reality it was a great comfort to have Joker that close, even though he smelled, because it assured Crane in a physical way that Joker was indeed not leaving him. He felt strongly attached to Joker, and even though it unsettled him, fighting it would likely result in Scarecrow forcibly revealing everything at once and Crane was more comfortable doing it in his own time. However, letting Joker know just how much he appreciated it would give him more power and control, something that Crane was still trying to cling to. True, he did have Joker's fear of Scarecrow on his side, but Scarecrow was unpredictable and Crane suspected that he had made some sort of agreement with Joker; and Scarecrow's ability to shut him out of consciousness was completely unnerving. So as long as Joker knew what he wanted and gave it to him even if he denied it, then Crane was going to keep as much of his dignity as possible. Though he knew that eventually he would have to express his wants more.

Just as Joker was about to goad him again, Crane sighed contently and relaxed completely, leaning back more into him as subtly as possible. Well, that was something, so Joker accepted Crane's silent admittance and hugged him tighter, a smirk lingering on his face as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: So it's been a while since I've posted. I thought I put this chapter up but I guess not. I'm almost done with chapter 4 so that should be up soon too. Okay, first off, I had a blast writing the morning scene. Particularly the dialogue. This chapter seems to have a lot more character development than I thought, but that's good.

Crane woke up at the same time he did every morning: fifteen minutes before his alarm at 7:00. It took about 3 seconds before consciousness hit him, and he immediately noticed that something was wrong. There was a foul odor extremely close to his nose, and instead of a ceiling, he was looking at a hand...Joker's hand…_Joker's hand was on his face_.

Crane lifted the hand off of his face and sat up. Joker was laying on his back spread eagle, a pillow over his face, snoring lightly. Crane felt a mix of amusement and irritation. The sight was of course humorous, but the relief he felt was too tangible to be ignored. He hadn't been sure if the Joker would actually sleep through the night. However, though the Joker was indeed asleep, it didn't look very restful. His muscles would twitch involuntarily, his breathing was quicker than normal for a sleeping state, and his pulse was fast enough to be seen at his neck.

These observations meant several things to Crane. He was quite used to seeing these responses in Arkham, and it always meant that the individual was a good case study. Subjects who showed abnormal activity during sleep were more interesting. In a way, having the Joker around meant that Crane would have special access to the best research potential he'd ever come across. At the same time, his attachment to him, which was steadily becoming ruled by emotions instead of thoughts, made him realize that the Joker's insanity was affecting him. He knew that he was by no means the dictionary definition of "mentally healthy," but he could at least function well in society, in a place of power no less. One of the ways he managed this was to keep his emotions separate from his work. Scarecrow was changing that though; _and_ _the Joker had let Scarecrow out._

Crane looked at his alarm and felt a wave of annoyance at himself. He'd been staring at the Joker for 10 minutes, lost in thought. He was constantly thinking, faster than a normal rate when compared to healthy functioning individuals. When he was young his racing thoughts would result in periods of brief mental overload. As he got older he learned to channel his racing thoughts into research. In college it gave him a great advantage over other students and as a result he quickly climbed the latter at Arkham. Part of what helped him from being overwhelmed by his own thoughts was his strategy of letting them bring themselves to their own conclusions instead of trying to get rid of them or stop them. However, he didn't expect his thoughts of the _Joker _to affect him in _every way possible_.

Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed and climbed out of bed. He wasn't used to sleeping naked so he got to the bathroom quickly and into the shower.

A lot of people use their time in the shower to think, to reflect. Crane did not. Showers were for getting clean, not philosophizing. It was his job to analyze; he didn't need to do it when he was bathing. He paid detailed attention to each task of washing his hair, face and body. Falling into his morning routine, he went over the tasks he had to do that day. Arkham was receiving a new shipment of 'patients' from county jail, and he had to prepare the documentation for one of Falconi's thugs to be transferred as well. So when he stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and he was met with the sight of the Joker standing in the doorway, naked, staring at him with those ghastly eyes, Crane was forced to admit that maybe he had used his shower to briefly escape reality.

Crane decided that just because he had a sociopathic murderer in his bathroom staring intently at him, that that was no reason to upset his schedule. So after stating a polite "Good morning," he proceeded to shave.

The Joker was not a morning a morning person. He was not a night person, either. In fact, he wasn't affected by the time of day; always the same temperament, mind constantly active and processing ways to manipulate the situation to his advantage or for his entertainment. Crane, on the other hand, seemed to revert back to his illusions of control the longer he wasn't being directly influenced by the Joker.

"Well Crane, I was quite surprised when I didn't see your smiling _face_, all _rosy_ and _innocent_ next to me when I woke up. Heheh."

Joker leaned up against Crane and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on a bony shoulder.

Craned used his self restraint to feign ambivalence, pretending Joker was a little kid just annoying him.

"Please get off. You're welcome to take a shower. I have to get ready for work."

"Oh come on," Joker grabbed the razor that Crane had put back on the sink. He held it up to Crane's throat, then removed the towel and began teasing Crane into hardness. "How about a little morning _fun_ to start the day off right? Nothing says healthy like a little _endorphins_ with your orange juice."

Crane swallowed and tried to will his heart to slow down.

"I just got clean."

"Mmm yes, and you smell like a blasted hospital. Oh, speaking of _hospital_, did you know that I've always wanted to blow one up?"

"Sounds like a personal problem. You should get that checked."

Joker stroked Crane faster and pressed harder on the blade.

"You're avoiding the subject doc. I could always call for _Scarecrow_…"

Crane swallowed. He felt a tinge of anger settle in the pit of his stomach.

"You use him as a threat quite often. Not able to handle me on your own?"

Instead of reacting how Crane expected, Joker seemed almost thrilled. He laughed.

"You sound _jealous_ Crane."

The knot in his stomach suddenly burst into rage. Joker was _right_. Why did everyone but him know what he wanted?

"Did Scarecrow tell you that?" he spat.

"You _are_ jealous."

Crane couldn't take it. He wanted Joker to shut up. He fixed his gaze on the reflection of Joker in the mirror and ground back into him, letting him know that that was his answer. Joker moaned and chuckled in approval.

Spurred on by Crane's obvious sexual advance, Joker didn't stop Crane when he turned around and pulled him into a heated kiss. Crane wound his fingers into Joker's hair and tugged at the base of his neck.

"I can be just as dominant as Scarecrow."

Joker gasped as a pleasant wave of pain shot down his spine. A feral grin spread on his face and he pushed Crane into the wall.

"Ah, but that's not what you want, is it Jonny boy?" and he bit Crane's neck.

Crane wanted to moan, but he grunted instead.

"I don't know what I want."

"Mmm, well you should figure it out before I decide to _force_ it out of you. Tie you up and mark you as _mine_."

A sudden rush of emotions flooded Crane. He sighed and his expression softened.

"…yes."

"_Yes_? You _want_ to be tortured? I thought you didn't _like_ pain? Make up your mind before I make it for you."

Crane closed his eyes in shame. He was an independent person, but that was changing. One single time waking up to the Joker in his bed made him realize that there was a hole in him. A hole he had tried desperately to fill with knowledge and sadism and control. Being around the Joker made him realize he knew nothing, had no control, and enjoyed being submissive much more. The Joker stripped away everything about himself he thought he knew and replaced it. And Crane found that he liked that better. It felt _right_. It wasn't love, no. It was much simpler. Joker brought things out in Crane that _belonged_ there; things that hadn't been there before.

"…yours. I—I want to be yours."

For all its significance to Crane, Joker simply growled. He pulled Crane back into the bedroom and shoved him onto the bed. Before Crane could do anything, Joker had straddled him and was carving a large "J" into the center of his chest with the same knife he had fucked him with.

Crane cried out in pain. It hurt, very much, but he let it happen. The sheer possessiveness on Joker's face made it worth it. He tried to ingrain the image into his brain.

Finishing with the last stroke he proceeded to clean the wounds with his tongue.

"_MINE_."

Closing his eyes and simply letting the feel of everything wash over him, Crane tried not to think about how he was going to bandage his chest.

Crane opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the clock. _7:30_. _Shit_.

"Joker."

The Joker was still licking his newly acquired 'property.'

"_Mine_."

"Yes Joker. But I have to go to work now."

"You should have thought of that _before_ you said the sexiest thing in the world, _Jonny_."

Crane sighed.

"It's not the sexiest thing in the world. It's simple truth. I don't have time for this Joker."

Joker considered that. Crane had gotten awfully sentimental lately. What was it that he wanted? He tilted his head and held his tongue between his teeth for a second.

"Then _what_ is it you want?"

"To go to work."

The Joker sighed and rolled off Crane, disappointed that he had to give Crane what he wanted when he stated it bluntly.

The passive look on Joker's face made Crane stop and reconsider his words.

"Don't look like a jilted lover. I have to go to work…I'd like to stay, but I have obligations."

Joker's mouth twitched at that response.

"Oh, I completely understand _that_. I have a few negotiations of my _own_ today. I simply thought I'd be _nice_ and give you one more round."

_Sure_, but that wasn't _really_ what the Joker wanted. He was trying to bring Scarecrow out, Crane was sure of it.

"Sex does not hold that much precedence for me."

"Oooh, ouch. Was it really _that_ bad?" Joker said sarcastically and then burst into laughter.

Crane stared at Joker for a moment, and then decided to get dressed. Unfortunately, he now had to clean and wrap the huge wound on his chest. He pulled on some pants and a belt and went back into the bathroom. It took him a second to figure out how to bandage it. It was huge. The line making the top stretched from his right nipple to his left and the curve stopped just before his belly button. And it was deep. Not deep enough to need stitches, but deep enough that it would scar and for him to feel it with every move he made. A constant reminder of the power Joker had over him. The power that Scarecrow had. The _lack _of power he now had. It was infuriating.

_But_…but the image of the passion Joker felt, (because as much as the man wouldn't perceive it as such, it definitely was passion), instilled in Crane a new sense of balance. Different and unfamiliar. Bizarrely enough, more stable. How practically the most unpredictable man could make him feel _stable_ was completely lost to him; it just supported the fact that Joker was changing him.

When he came out of the bathroom, bandaged and ready to continue conversing with the Joker, he was met with an empty room. At first a chilling panic started crawling up his throat, but he quickly suppressed it. He was demanding to be left alone to get ready for work, so it was completely fair for Joker to choose the way in which he respected Crane's needs. In this case it happened to be the most uncomfortable way, but Crane was a reasonable man. Besides, he expected to see the Joker back in the next few days anyway.

Okay! This chapter's a little short, but the next one should be coming up soon. As always, your comments let me know how I did and encourage me to write more. So if you like it let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

To Halberdier: Thank you for your review. It made me very happy and inspired me to finish this chapter.

To Nightangel96: I'm posting this chapter now for you.

Work was uneventful. The usual drab bureaucracy and petty minds trying to exceed their limits. It was tiring and he didn't even get to introduce the new patients to their special 'treatment.'

It was a great disappointment when Joker didn't show up that night. He thought about summoning Scarecrow, but decided against it. Scarecrow had been quiet since that night and he was enjoying the break. It was nice to have his thoughts to himself again.

Joker on the other hand was very busy and didn't have that much time to think about Crane. In fact, he didn't think of the doctor until a week later, and even then, he still had work to do and couldn't take the time to pay him a visit.

Crane was unhappy. He was very unhappy. A girl at the DA's office was pissing him off and he hadn't heard from the Joker in three weeks. He experimented on inmates every night to vent his anger. It didn't really help. Every time he looked in the mirror in the morning he saw the scar Joker had left him with, claiming that he now belonged to the silly clown who didn't even bother to follow through! He felt like a teenage girl stood up on too many dates; it made him feel embarrassed and ridiculous.

Finally, one night, Crane came home with a new bottle of Bourbon and found the Joker lounging on his couch. He calmly made himself a drink and poured it down his throat before he spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too doctor. Miss me that much eh?"

Crane glared at him and poured another glass. Joker jumped up from the couch and, knowing that Crane wouldn't do anything, snatched the glass and drained it before Crane could drink it himself.

Joker slammed the glass down onto the counter.

"Cheers."

Crane was rigid. His whole body was tense and he wanted to shout furiously at the Joker. But he didn't. He controlled himself.

"Why so serious doc?"

"I've had a long day."

"Ooh, well then," Joker grabbed Crane's shoulders and pulled him close. "I can _help_ with that."

Crane jerked back.

Joker laughed.

"What's a matter Jonny boy? Need a little _help_ getting it up? Eheheh."

Crane was suffocating. All his senses were filled with nothing but the Joker—his cracking white face, his rasping breath, his pungent odor, the way his very presence _hung in the air_. Crane couldn't escape.

Joker inched dangerously close, knowing that Crane was extremely nervous. This was what he lived for: exercising his power, feeling his control.

Crane felt his back hit the wall. His breathing was shallow and his glasses started slipping down his nose because he was sweating. He was trying desperately to find Scarecrow. He would be able to handle this. Where was he!

Joker pulled out a knife and held it to Crane's throat.

"Miss me?"

Great. Just what he needed. He felt a wave of fear paralyze him and turn him on at the same time.

"Mmm, afraid of me Jonny?"

"You wouldn't do it. You know Scarecrow wouldn't allow it. I have nothing to fear."

Joker growled and stuck the blade into Crane's mouth. He smiled wickedly.

Crane felt Joker's hand tense around the blade and knew that Joker was serious. For once. He closed his eyes and braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you, little clown."_

"Fuck."

Scarecrow smacked his head against Joker's and reversed their positions.

"_You broke our deal."_

"No no, I wasn't really gonna hurt him, no."

He was rambling frantically. He felt the beginnings of fear.

"_You _did_ hurt him. You left for too long."_

Joker couldn't say anything to that. Scarecrow was right.

Scarecrow started stroking his fingers through Joker's greasy hair.

"_Let's go to the bedroom little clown_._"_

Joker started shaking.

Scarecrow kissed Joker's forehead gently and then grabbed his wrists. He walked backward into the bedroom so he could look into Joker's eyes the whole time in a sick parody of two lovers going to bed.

Joker was being controlled by fear. He couldn't do anything but obey.

Meanwhile, Jonathan was watching closely, seething. He was trying to decide whether he was going to let Scarecrow go through with what he had planned.

Piece by piece Joker's clothes were removed and Crane's feminine fingers traced every jagged scar. By the time Scarecrow removed his own clothes and laid on top of Joker, Joker had closed his eyes because the sweat stung.

Scarecrow was so good at this. The hard lines of Crane's face had smoothed away, and his eyes sparkled radiantly. Every movement he made was graceful and careful, just adding to the illusion of tenderness. Joker couldn't take it.

"Cr-Crane…I'm—I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I—"

Scarecrow quieted Joker's pleas with a loving kiss. Deep and slow.

"Crane! H—help me!"

"_You wanna know why you can't stand to see him cry Joker? Why the very thought of it terrifies you even more than what I'm doing to you?"_

Jonathan was listening intently.

"_It's because he's a part of _**me**_. And you can't take the fact that you _**respect**_ someone who's weak enough to _**cry**_. It means you're _**weaker**_. You're weaker than someone who cries."_

Jonathan expected Joker to cry out furiously and prove Scarecrow wrong. Instead, Joker's face scrunched up in shame. It looked like if he was capable of crying, he would be.

"…Crane…please…"

" _You wanna know why I protect Jonathan? He's such a lovely little tool that never ceases to amuse me. Never knows the answer to his own questions. Pathetic. But what's even more pathetic is that you are incapable of crying. You _**can't**_. There's something you _**can't**_ do. And it's something so easy. Something that every little kid knows how to do. Every little sad clown. But you never could, could you? A stupid defective clown that could only smile when no one wanted him to."_

Jonathan didn't like this. He didn't like it all. He felt used. By both of them. He wanted to melt away. Melt away and let Scarecrow take over forever.

"_Hmm, well look at that. You've hurt him so badly that he wants to leave. He wants to leave forever and let me take over."_

Joker's eyes snapped open.

"_Yes. You know what that'll mean. Sweet Jonathan won't be around to stop me anymore. Just me and you. No matter where you run, you know I'll be out there. All your weaknesses, your only secrets, out there, watching. Waiting."_

Joker took a deep breath before shutting his eyes and yelling as loud as he could.

"I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

"…h—how can I trust that?"

Joker didn't miss a beat. That was Jonathan speaking. He suddenly looked extremely determined and earnest.

"I'm a man of my word. I won't leave you again." He placed one of his hands on Crane's chest, on the thickest part of the J. "You're _mine_."

Crane closed his eyes and collapsed on top of Joker. He felt so relieved and overwhelmed. It had taken a lot of force to push Scarecrow back, but it seemed that he wasn't going to interrupt.

Joker was relieved too. His fear had evaporated. However, it was replaced by a strange uncertainty of what to do. Although Crane wasn't forcing affection on him, he was still a bit too content with his position for the Joker to be comfortable. He wasn't used to people wanting to be that close to him, at least in a non-violent way.

Crane sensed it and smirked.

"Out of your element?"

Joker brushed it off.

"Having an admirer? Oh I'm quite used to it." Joker smirked.

Crane sighed.

"Anyone who admires _you_ to the point of compliance is not stable enough to rely on."

Joker laughed.

"Problems with your self image doc?"

Crane rolled his eyes and rolled off of Joker. They were both naked, but they were no where close to being aroused. Crane was tired, and he had a lot to think about. He wanted to just lie there, but he needed to eat. And shower. And he knew that Joker's restless nature meant that he had to have a good reason to stay still.

When Crane swung his legs onto the floor and reached for his clothes, Joker grabbed his wrist.

"And what are we doing doc?"

"I'm getting dressed. I'm hungry and I need to shower. As much as you might like to think otherwise, you are human, and I suspect you too are hungry. And there's no doubt of your need to bathe."

Joker laughed and sat up, playfully wrapping his arms around Crane's shoulders.

"Oh do I offend your delicate senses?"

Crane scrunched his nose, but he still enjoyed the physical contact. He sighed and rested his head against Joker's arms and placed his own on top of Joker's.

That was a little too much for the Joker. He tried to shift it more towards his comfort level and bit Crane's neck.

Crane hissed, but smiled. He knew Joker was uncomfortable, but regardless, he was still there. He hadn't moved. He was just trying to cope.

Crane let go and got up.

"Do you like chicken?"

"I'm not picky."

"Great."

Ok I have a good amount of chapter 5 but I just don't know how to finish it…I'll try to post it as soon as I can. As always re views are greatly apprecaiated.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow that's a long chapter for me. I couldn't figure out where to end it. Unfortunately that means that I now have nothing to work off of…oh well. I had so much fun writing this chapter.

Crane finished dressing, not bothering with his jacket, shirt, or sweater vest, sticking with just pants and undershirt. He went to the kitchen and took the chicken out of the fridge and began preparing a stir fry. Once it was simmering, he got out plates and set the table. His apartment wasn't fancy, but it was clean and neat. Strait lines and smooth edges. No decorations, just short, low shelves of books. His books were actually the nicest things he owned. They were all well taken care of, and well read.

When dinner was almost ready, he grabbed two glasses and started pouring more bourbon. He almost knocked over the second glass.

A knife was at his neck.

"Joker."

"_Jonny_."

Gulp_._

"…you're not wearing any clothes."

Snicker.

"You look nervous."

Huff.

"You're not eating naked."

Joker stuck another knife against Crane's stomach.

"You sure about that?"

Crane sighed.

"Alright. Do what you will."

Joker backed off and grinned.

"I'm glad we agree."

Dinner with the Joker was surprisingly uneventful, except for the fact that Crane had never eaten with a naked man before. Joker seemed absolutely tickled. He asked for the salt and pepper politely, wiped the tips of his mouth daintily, and commented on the food courteously. At first Crane didn't know what to think, but he soon understood.

"Enjoying mocking society?"

"Quite."

Crane raised his glass in a toast.

"To housing madmen."

Joker lifted his.

"To blowing up hospitals."

They clinked glasses. Crane smiled and decided to relax. As much as having the Joker around made him constantly alert, it also brought him a strange sort of peace. However, at the back of his mind the question of how long Joker was going to stay unsettled him.

"Joker…"

"Crane…"

Crane gave him a look. He did not enjoy being mocked.

"I need to discuss something with you."

"Oh?"

Crane sighed. It was going to be difficult to have a serious conversation with someone who seemed to take his every word as an opportunity for a joke.

"Seriously. If you can manage."

Joker rolled his eyes.

"Serious serious serious. That's the problem with people these days. They don't know how to have _fun_. Always so serious."

"Now is not the time to have fun."

"Oh? You think your mind can really _handle_ trying to have a _serious _conversation while I'm _naked_?"

Crane blinked. In reality, he had actually forgotten that Joker wasn't wearing any clothes. Nor had he noticed Joker stroking himself. He sighed. Joker was very stubborn.

Joker somehow managed to get out of his chair and next to Crane before he could do anything about it. A knife was at his neck again, only this time Joker's other hand was sliding under Crane's undershirt.

"Heheh. I'll make a deal with you, _Jonny_. You be a good boy and we'll talk _after_ you've obeyed me."

The feeling of being helplessly controlled by the knife was doing a wonderful job of clouding his mind. Joker pinched one of his nipples and dragged the blade up to Crane's lips.

"You might wanna answer me _Jonny_."

Crane weighed his options in his head. He could remain obstinate, increasing the likelihood of the 'serious' conversation not going how he wanted, or he could comply with the Joker. Compromise again.

"Why don't we move back into the bedroom and talk there? A change of scenery ought to lower the seriousness of reality for you."

"Bedroom? _Bedroom_…I was thinking more like…the floor," and he yanked Crane's chair back to unceremoniously shake him onto the floor where he shoved until Crane lay on his back with the Joker's hands on his shoulders and his knee on Crane's stomach. The knife was held in Joker's left hand and the tip was pressed into the side of Crane's neck.

Crane grunted with the impact. He wasn't used to being handled so roughly. True, while working with the insane did mean that once in a while patients got aggressive, he wasn't foolish enough to let any of his patients get the better of him. And while the Joker was no longer a resident of the asylum, Crane still considered him mentally ill and thus in his charge. Being caught off guard this much did not sit well with him.

"Joker I will not tolerate this treatment."

"Oh you won't now? How _hard_ do I have to press this knife into your neck hmm?" he put pressure on the knife. "And how _rough _do I have to be with you until you realize that you can _not_ control _chaos_?"

"For someone so _chaotic_ you seem to put a lot of emphasis on control."

"Ah but doc I'm the _only_ one in control. By following my impulses I'm always doing what I want and not being held down by silly little things like rules and obligations. Things that try to _control_ you. You see, I'm _free_."

"Why don't you exercise your freedom by getting off me?"

"And please you? Oh I said I'd stay but I never said my goal was to keep you _happy_. Besides, the floor is a good place for you. You look down on people too much."

"I have a right to look down on them I'm 5'11."

"Aha. Ahahahahaha. Was that a joke doctor? And here I thought you were incapable of humor."

"And here I thought you were incapable of doing anything without the aid of a knife. Oh wait."

"_Speaking_ of knife, doctor," the Joker moved the knife to Crane's mouth. "Did I ever tell you how I got these scars?"

Crane rolled his eyes. "Yes Joker. And I don't believe any of it. You don't remember."

The Joker deflated. "Oh. Right. You know about that."

"Yes. You're not the only one with the upper hand."

"Ah but I _am_ the one with the knife," _click click_. "Now. I think you're wearing too much clothes. Take your shirt off."

Crane moved to sit up and as Joker pulled the knife away Crane saw his chance. He flipped the other over and pinned the hand with the knife.

Joker smiled. "Oh, back to your little illusion of control are we? Well what makes you think I don't _want_ to be here?"

"Because," Crane pried the knife from Joker's hand. "_I_ now have the knife." And he stuck the blade into Joker's mouth.

"Heh heh heh. You wouldn't do it. You don't have the guts."

"Don't I?" The blade cut into the side of Joker's mouth. "Why don't I reopen the wounds and see if that jogs your memory?"

The Joker pondered for a moment. "Hmm. Interesting theory doc."

Crane's eyes narrowed. "I don't care for torture." The pressure on the knife slackened.

The Joker's face fell.

"_But I do_."

The knife slashed through Joker's face about half way the length of his scar. Joker screamed once and then started laughing maniacally.

"Scarecrow!"

"_That's for coming back_."

Joker pulled his wrist out from underneath Scarecrow's grasp and brought it to his face. "Hmm, not all the way. Holding back?"

Scarecrow he's bleeding on the floor. Let me out.

"_If I went all the way you'd need stitches. And your blood is already making Jonathan nervous_."

Because it's getting on the carpet!

"Heh. Looking out for dear Jonny are we?"

"_He looked after me after all_."

"How touching."

"Speaking_ of touching_," Scarecrow dragged the knife slowly down Joker's chest, leaving a scratch and stopped above the hardness clearly evident. "_I believe we had a deal_."

A manic grin spread on Joker's face. He reached up and pulled Scarecrow's face down to give him a rough kiss. Blood smeared on their faces and passed between their tongues.

This is disgusting.

_You'll get your turn Jonathan._

I don't want a turn I want him clean!

Scarecrow pulled away and chuckled. "_How about a shower Joker_?"

Joker made a face. "Why?"

"_Oh is the little clown afraid of water too_?"

"I'm not afraid of it I just don't _like_ it."

Crane came back out. "Bad experience maybe?"

"Now _you're_ the one messing with things you don't understand."

"I understand repression well enough. I recognized it didn't I?"

"Well I'm not taking a shower. I don't unless I have to."

"At least let me clean that wound."

Smirk. "I like the taste of blood."

"You would."

"So you don't mind messing with people's minds but a little _blood_ and you panic? You didn't seem to mind the blood when you were biting my ear off."

"That was to make a point. And it didn't turn out how I wanted it."

Joker smiled and brought his hand to his face, gathering blood, which he then smeared onto Crane's right cheek to form a smiley face.

Crane looked horrified for a brief second before Scarecrow took over again.

"He's so much _fun_ isn't he?" Said Joker.

"_Mmm. Now where were we_?" Scarecrow bite roughly into Joker's ear and then grotesquely licked the cut on Joker's mouth. Joker's body seized up and he moaned with abandon.

"Mmm doesn't bother you does it? Do that again."

Scarecrow grinned ferally. "_Beg_."

"That again? Hmm why should I?"

Scarecrow stuck the knife back in Joker's mouth, this time on the uncut side. He threaded his fingers in Joker's hair and tugged, then darted his tongue against the cut for brief moments, teasing. "_Because you're a masochistic bitch and you'll do as I say_."

"Mmm, puh-lease."

"_Please_ master."

"Aha! Ahahahaha! Master? _Master_. I will never have a master."

Scarecrow's expression softened and his grip loosened. The knife fell away and Scarecrow lowered his body to cover Joker's more completely and began lightly kissing his neck.

Joker's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"_Not_ _your master am I? Who makes you submit? Who can bring you to stammering? Who knows your only weakness? Who can control you with just a_ stroke?" He gently stroked Joker's face.

"You—you can't control me."

"_Ah but I'm not trying to control you. I'm _freeing _you Joker_."

What are you going on about?

_Be patient Jonathan._

"Freeing me?"

"_Yes. Making you confront your fears. Only when one confronts their fears can they master it. Now that you've accepted that you do indeed have fear, it's time you learned to face it."_

I don't want him to confront his fears! His fear of you is the only thing keeping him here!

"And—and what makes you think I want to?"

"_No? Well that'll make Jonathan happy_."

Crane sighed in relief.

"Make Jonathan happy?"

Scarecrow twitched his head and gave Joker a light kiss on his forehead. "_What did you call him_?"

"Cr—Crane. I meant Crane, Scarecrow."

"_Very good little clown. You seem to adequately follow orders. Now what was it that you seemed I was unworthy to be called_?"

All the while Scarecrow gently stroked Joker's face and left little kisses here and there. His face was relaxed and his eyes were shining.

Good luck. The day he calls you master is the day I gas myself.

"Master."

_I'll hold you to your word Jonathan._

Scarecrow's strokes suddenly became rough and he stretched Joker's cut wider so it started bleeding faster. Joker let out the breath he was holding. Many times he had made his victims call _him_ master and he was always spurred on by the power. So when his compliance was met with delicious pain, he decided that maybe Scarecrow wouldn't abuse his power.

Joker groaned and grabbed Scarecrow's head, pushing it down toward his cock.

NO.

_What's a matter Jonathan_?

No. Don't do it.

Scarecrow chuckled.

"_Why should I Joker_?"

"Ya know, I don't want you to do it. Bring Jonny back."

Scarecrow grinned and pushed Crane out to the front.

Crane didn't have enough time to grasp the knife firmly before Joker flipped their positions and took it from him.

"As much _fun_ as a little pain from dear Scarecrow is, I'd much rather _you_ do the honors."

Crane grunted. "I told you I'm not into torture."

"You don't have to torture to be a sadist. Your experiments prove that." Joker held the knife to Crane's neck. "Now. I think the usual threats don't _mean_ much to you anymore. SO. Scarecrow, let me take some liberties."

Joker stared into Crane's eyes and saw Scarecrow for the briefest of seconds. Consenting.

Joker grinned maniacally. Without warning he cut the skin beneath Crane's right ear and ground his hips into Crane's. He attached his mouth to Crane's neck, alternatively biting and sucking. Crane's eyes closed and he hissed in pleasure. He didn't know why loosing control turned him on so much, he just knew that it was addicting. The knife wandered down Crane's body, digging into the skin here and there. Crane moaned and moved his hips.

"Now Jonny, I think it's time you called _me_ master."

He sighed in contentment. The idea didn't appeal to him at all but the submission of the situation resonated in him something deep. An instinct to flee. To stay. To fight.

"Do words really mean that much to you?"

Joker cocked his head. "Ya know, I see your point doc. Your body tells me everything I need to know." And with his free hand he undid Crane's pants and grabbed the hardness within.

Crane groaned and shut his eyes in pleasure.

"Ah what have I said about those eyes Jonny boy? Keep them on me."

Crane smiled but kept his eyes closed. "No." He wasn't completely powerless.

"No? _No_? Looks like you're getting a little bravery from Scarecrow."

"I don't need him for everything."

"Oh? And you really think you can take me on your own?" This seemed extremely funny to Joker.

_Why don't you try Jonathan? It's not that hard. Just imagine you're dealing with a patient. You did it once._

You be quiet. I don't need your help. I can handle myself.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. Why would I be afraid of someone afraid of a little affection?" Crane wrapped his legs around Joker's legs and threaded his fingers through Joker's hair, stroking from root to tip. "What happened to you? What is your real name?"

Joker growled and slammed Crane's head into the ground. "Stop it!"

Crane laughed. "Loosing yourself? You may be in control of your _actions_ but your _mind_ is out of your control. I may have an alternate personality but I at least know who I am. I _remember_ my childhood. I know why I do what I do. You don't even know your own name."

"What's in a name? It's what you _do_ with it that matters." Joker tried to bring things back to his comfort level and began stroking Crane roughly.

Crane sighed. "Oh Joker. So limited. All you understand is brutality. You vent your frustrations on others and yet you feel no satisfaction. Constantly looking in the wrong places. You need to look inside yourself to find what you're looking for."

"I'm not looking for anything!"

"Oh but you are. I noticed your expression when Scarecrow called you 'little clown.' It means something. It's connected to your past, so you cling to it and create a persona around it. Tell me, Joker, who called you little clown?"

Joker growled and started slashing Crane's chest. Crane kept Scarecrow back. This was important. This could very well lead to a breakthrough in Joker's memory.

Even though Crane was in a great deal of pain, he managed to start stroking Joker's scars again.

"Shh Joker. Relax. Calm yourself. Clear your mind."

Joker stopped cutting Crane just long enough to grab his shoulder and shake him. He shook him so hard his glasses clanged onto the floor. He was not going to calm down dammit! He was going to remain chaotic for as long as he wanted. And as far as he knew that would be forever.

Nevertheless Crane still held Joker's head between his hands as tenderly as he could whilst being shaken like a toy. Something had snapped in the Joker.

_Want my help Jonathan?_

I never wanted your help.

"Joker! Joker listen to me. I want you to stop thinking. Clear out any thoughts. I want you to feel. Use your instincts. I know you know how to do that, yes?"

Joker's eyes were wild, but he stopped shaking Crane. Feel huh? He could do that.

"Close your eyes." Joker did.

_Good job Jonathan._

Shut up.

"Now, how do you feel? Don't tell me, just focus on it. Focus on the emotion you experience the most. Let that feeling fill you, radiate from you. Try to imagine that feeling as a lantern. Let the flame get brighter and brighter. Let it expand. Can you feel the flame Joker?"

Joker nodded. His breathing was quick and his heart was beating fast. He could completely buy in to the whole flame thing. He liked fire. Related to it. Once lit, it was uncontrollable. But it wasn't always destructive. Fire could illuminate things in life that evade us. It was hypnotizing, captivating, and colorful. And once it touched you long enough, you remembered it forever.

"Ok Joker, tell me, what are you feeling?"

"Elated."

Elated? Well it certainly fit his constant cockiness.

"Elated about what?"

"I'm alive."

"And why is being alive so great?"

Joker opened an eye.

"Never pegged you for the suicidal type doc."

"No Joker. Why are you so happy that you're alive? In particular."

"Well I wasn't always alive."

So Joker was just thankful for life? That couldn't be it.

"Did you have a near death experience?"

"No I actually died…" Joker paused. "What the fuck? What did you do doc, I don't remember ever knowing that."

HA! Finally.

"So you died and were brought back. Do you remember what killed you?"

Joker scrunched up his face for a second, then, frustrated, he stuck the knife back under Crane's neck.

"Enough! Keep the analysis for your actual patients doc."

"I analyze everything Joker. We were getting somewhere. Don't you want to remember?"

"NO! I'm happy the way I am. And you're happy the way I am too cause once I start remembering things I'll be even more unstable then I am now! And I know you crave stability Jonny."

The Joker had a point. Might as well bring up the 'serious' conversation now.

"Fine Joker, if you won't work on your memory then we can work on your logistics."

"Oh is little Jonny boy afraid to just speak his mind? That doesn't seem at all like you. You know how do you expect me to give you what you want when you won't tell me? At this rate for all I know you're perfectly happy with me stopping by every few weeks—"

"DAMMIT JOKER STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!"

Crane shoved Joker off him and tried get away but Joker grabbed him and pinned him against a wall.

"But games are what I do best doc. Gettin' you all worked up. All nice and bothered. And before I tell you I'm gonna move in with you, you gotta do something for me first mkay?"

Looking an awful lot like how Joker usually did with eyes wide, hair disheveled and breathing rapidly, Crane nodded.

"You gotta pick up some stuff for me."

Crane found his voice again.

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know, meat, lighter fluid, and some Charlie Chaplin movies. The important stuff."

Crane blinked. Joker wanted him to go _shopping_ for him?

"Charlie Chaplin? Seriously?"

Joker rolled his eyes.

"There you go again. Got any problems with my list Crane?"

"No. I don't see anything wrong with it. I fail to see why you would need those things, but I can procure them easily enough."

"Well that's easy. The meat's for eating, the Chaplin's for fun, and the lighter fluid's for business."

"Business? You're not setting anything in my apartment on fire Joker."

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Jonny. I'm gonna be staying here so it has to be in once piece yes?"

"You're…you're actually gonna stay here?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"NO—yes—I—I don't know." Crane shoved Joker away from him and retreated toward his bedroom. "I need to think about it."

Joker stretched.

"You do that doc. I'm just gonna—" Joker followed after Crane.

"You're going to what Joker?"

"—get my clothes. Yeah. Get my clothes. Got a problem with that?"

Crane didn't believe him for once moment. Only one way to find out.

"Of course not Joker. I wanted you clothed from the beginning."

"What's that? You prefer for me to roam around the house naked? No problem."

Crane shook his head and sat down on his bed. Meanwhile, Joker was rummaging through his coat pockets.

Crane was wary. He couldn't tell exactly what Joker had, but it was made of metal, judging by the shiny quality. And before he knew it Joker was on top of him again, only this time his hands were being handcuffed to the bed frame.

"JOKER!"

"Aha! Ahahahaha! Been wanting to do that for a while Jonny."

"Uncuff me this instant!"

"Eheh. No."

Crane thrashed and bucked and all the while he could hear Scarecrow laughing inside his head.

_He got you there Jonathan._

"Let. Me. Go."

"Now Jonny, nothing says humbling like helpless."

Joker then worked Crane's pants off his bony hips, leaving him in his boxers and undershirt.

"Well, now don't you look ready for bed."

Joker got up and made for the lights.

"Joker you can't expect me to sleep like this."

"Oh relax doc, I'm solving all our problems here." Joker succeeded in turning off the lights and crawled back into bed next to Crane. He made sure Crane's head was on a pillow and that he was as comfortable as his position afforded him. Then he settled down, wrapping his arms around Crane.

This way, Crane got his little intimacy issues dealt with and Joker didn't have to feel uncomfortable about it. In fact, he felt quite the opposite. He felt elated.


End file.
